


Reckless

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "I have you shoved up against the wall from anger at our spat but now I can't stop looking at your mouth." from @fen-harel-alasnirelan121 on tumblr!





	Reckless

“You are so reckless!” Solas snarled at Lyna, his heart still pounding in fear. “A dragon is not a toy for you to play with!”

And Lyna, remarkably unconcerned by how close a giant beast of death had gotten to swallowing her whole, shrugged as she leaned her bloodstained bow against the crumbling wall of the Elvhen ruin, once a gathering hall for the Dalish when they lived in the Emerald Graves as a free people. “I killed it, didn’t I? What’s the fuss?”

He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, infuriated anew by how her pupils were blown out as wide as they were when she wanted him most, when he cradled her in his lap and learned the texture of her skin. It was her greatest pleasure, it seemed, to make his heart stop in his chest by leaping _inside the mouth of a high dragon_ to shoot arrows into its brain. “How is it that you are completely oblivious to your own worth?” he spat at her. She blinked at him, more startled and confused than anything for the moment. “You are so impulsive in battle, rushing forward as though you were the size of Iron Bull with the defensive capability of Cassandra, failing entirely to realize that _you are tiny._ You are so small and delicate and you-”

She ripped her arm out of his grip and shoved him back a step, her temper sparked in an instant. The calm pools of violet light in her eyes had ignited into stars that burned through his soul and she was not one to scowl or cry or scrunch up her face in anger. Instead, her face was smooth like marble and twice as hard, her eyes wide to search his heart and find it wanting. No one would ever accuse her of looking adorable in anger, for despite her small stature and the roundness of her face she was terrifying in her fury, and if he had not been righteously enraged himself he would have felt a pang of fear subjected to that look.

“I am whatever I wish to be!” she declared, her voice raised to talk over him. “I am Inquisitor by my own power, my own deeds, and you will remember this! _I am not your property!_ You have no say over what I do or who I am!” And he realized that his words were poorly chosen, that he had insulted all that she had stood for, all the trails she had already faced, and plucked at threads of her fear that she was not good enough to win the fight ahead of them. But he could not even consider apologizing because she turned to stalk away from him. He would not allow that, not until he had made his point, and he grabbed her arm again.

He pulled her close again, but she fought him, so he used his superior height to shove her into the wall. He misjudged his strength and her stumble and instead of anchoring her to the wall he all but slammed her into it so hard that ancient pebbles worked free from their mortar to clatter on the broken flagstones beneath their feet. He followed through the motion anyway, caging her against the wall, their anger sparking in the air between them. She glared at him, teeth clenched so tightly that the muscles in her jaw turned her pale skin paler and a tic appeared in her cheek that he hadn’t known about. He grabbed her chin in a hand both for effect and as an anchor for a spell that would soothe her aches from the battle and from his unintended roughness, an apology that he was too upset to voice just yet.

“You _are_ Inquisitor,” he agreed, his face so close to hers that he could see in her eyes the flecks of darker purple and lighter sapphire and even a hint of silver around her pupils. “You are the only one who can seal the rifts and you are the rallying point of all of Thedas to defeat the evil that has been unleashed.” Despite the harshness of his tone, uncompromising and fierce, determined to make her understand, the hand on her chin gently stroked along her jaw to the soft and vulnerable expanse of her throat. He pressed his fingers so lightly against her pulse that she would barely feel them, but he could perceive the thundering of her heart that responded to the fury in her gaze. He had felt her heart race so hard before only when he had her cradled beneath him and her legs wrapped around his waist to ask for  more, more that he could not give her. “If you continue to be so so reckless and impulsive in battle, with no regard for your own safety, you will _die._ ” His voice cracked on the word, a concept that he refused to consider no matter how likely it was that she would not live to see old age. “And Thedas will be lost.” He glared into her furious gaze for a moment more, wide eyes unblinking and lips pursed in anger, then added as an afterthought on a broken breath what he knew he should never admit, “And _I_ will be lost.”

She was silent and stiff against the ruin wall as their hearts pounded, a race that could not be won. His thumb moved by itself to rub a gentle rhythm against her pulse and she searched his gaze for long moments. Then she relaxed, one limb at a time, the fire slowly calming to something warm and passionate rather than furious and engulfing. Her heart slowed to the rhythm he set against her neck and he watched her jaw slowly loosen, the deep corners of her lips smoothing out. His fear for her still burned in his blood, his need to protect her and his love of all that she was blending with adrenaline until he wanted only to take her in his arms and rut her until she screamed and came apart in his arms so that he could piece her back together slowly. As he often did, he wished for the luxury of time, once so infinite and taken for granted but now such a precious and limited resource. He wanted to spend decades learning her taste, the exact contours of her body, every moan and cry and scream that she could make. He wanted to take her slowly at first, to savor her touch and worship her form, then fuck her like an animal until she lost her voice screaming her pleasure. He wanted to hold her as they both trembled with aftershocks and praise her for her endurance. He wanted to wash her body as she lay beside him, half asleep and fully sated, barely able to move at all.

His desires must have shown in his face as he stared at those plush lips that he wanted to do so many wicked things to, because the next thing he knew her mouth was crushing his and her arms were wrapped around him. He moaned his pleasure into her touch and thrust his tongue into her mouth to make her gasp at the intrusion. He pressed her harder into the wall, his cock stirring beneath his robes, and he ground himself against her, rutting over their clothes. She whimpered and clutched him harder, then swung her legs up to wrap them around his waist. His hands settled on her pert ass both to hold her up and to knead that precious flesh. He trapped her against the wall as she tried to climb down his throat, grinding his hard cock against the soft heat of her womanhood, but eventually he had to break away from the kiss to breathe.

With his lips against her once-more-racing pulse, he began to whisper filth into her ear in Elvhen, trusting her knowledge from their lessons together to allow her to understand it or perhaps simply needing his native tongue in his frenzy for her. _“I would rip away these buckles and ties that keep you barricaded from me. I would tear the cloth with brute strength to get to your honey and your flower. I would have your cream in my hand as your peak washed over you mere moments after feeling my touch and the way I caress you. I would free only my cock from my trousers to thrust inside before your tremors have ceased just to feel the way you flutter in pleasure. I would fuck you so slowly with a burning agony of need until you begged me with broken words, and then I would rut you so hard you would forget your own name and anything else but my touch. I would have you scream for me, scream your need to the sky for all to hear that you are mine to ruin and build back up. Come for me, my love, my woman, my heart. Come for me that I might know your cry.”_

To his eternal shock, she did. His hips had not once paused their frantic grinding as he growled in her ear, his hands kneading her ass just to feel her. He did not know if she had understood his words or if she merely responded to his tone and the way he touched her, but she shuddered in his arms so hard he nearly dropped her and gave a ragged cry. Her legs tightened around him until he could barely move through it but he struggled anyway as he felt her honey drench the thin cotton of her breeches and soak through the front of his to warm his cock. He gasped at this small taste of what it might feel like to be inside her, the sweet and cloying scent of her permeating the air around them until it was all he smelled and all he cared about. He wanted to act on his promise and rip away her trousers to clean her with his tongue and then thrust himself inside.

Instead, he forced himself to slow as her moaning cries turned to whimpers and her shaking slowed to trembles. He eased her to the floor and unwound her legs from his waist, but he stayed pressed against her tightly. Light kisses were given to all of her exposed skin, neck and jaw and cheeks and chin and forehead and nose while she breathed her way back. When at last her heartbeat began to slow and she opened her eyes to look at him, she was so open and vulnerable and _young_ that it tore at his heart. His cock ached with unfulfilled need, but in the face of such a look he would do nothing but listen and comfort her.

Her voice shook when at last she spoke, her words ripping into him more than she would ever know. “You fear for me so much,” she murmured.

He swallowed hard before he could reply. _“Yes,”_ he told her honestly, the word torn from his chest. “Yes, I fear for you,” he said again, his voice only slightly steadier. “I misspoke in my anger. You are strong and brave and wise and I do not doubt your skills nor your independence.” He cradled her face in his hand and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to hide the pain she would find in them. “But it only takes one stumble, one misstep, one enemy with the high ground and the fire in you will be snuffed out. I _cannot-_ ” His throat closed on the words and he cut himself off.

To his surprise, hands that were small and warm and calloused found their way to his face to hold his jaw and steady him, her voice soft and sweet as she shushed him. “I am here, Solas. I am safe now,” she reminded him, and he took a deep, calming breath. “You’re right, I should be more careful. You should not be so rough with me, but you are right.”

His hands tightened on her skin for a moment before he forced them to relax. “Ir abelas, vhenan,” he told her sincerely. “I truly did not mean to.”

“I know,” she told him, and tilted her face to claim his lips softly, sweetly. When she pulled away she offered him a smile. “I’ll work on it,” she told him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“As will I,” he vowed, then helped her to her feet so that they could rejoin the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely forgot to post this when I initially wrote it ages ago. Oops!


End file.
